Assassin's Creed: The Revolution
Assassin's Creed: Revolution is a new AC game. This features a close relative of Desmond, Jeremy, who is put to the Animus. His father's ancestors were French, as the game takes place in France. Plotline In the Animus, Francios is a master assassin, at the beginning, half of the Creed is murdered in a sudden attack by Templars, Francois decides that they should strike back at the templars to prevent upcoming events. They launch at them, and are put in one of the gloriest battles the Creed may ever face. In the real world there are 2 main plots. Plot #1 - Jeremy is experiencing effects from the Animus, which whenever he awakes, he might feel his ancestors blood and sense that the people around him are Templars trying to kill, as the group tries to keep him under control. Plot #2 - The group is trying to run away from the cops because they stole the Animus for use in this experiment. In-Depth Look at the Events of AC: Revolution In the beginning, a bunch of people get Jeremy Miles, a close relative of Desmond from previous AC games, to agree to be put under the Animus. Once entering, it introduces us to Francios Clairoux, Agnes Lefèvre, and Julius Fournier, Assassin's who run the Creed, they are attacked during night by templars. Many Assassin's die, but these three escaped. They immediately start planning a launch back to start their "Revolution," and start working on new home, and new members, for the Creed. The first missions you have to do is break into the Templar Capitol and Assassinate the Leader without Detection. After this, the templars don't have a real leader, breaking their defenses, it goes one with you having to assassinate people, steal things, and plant flags of the Creed, where templar flags are. During one of the quest, Jeremy wakes up, seeing the group as a bunch of templars with sword over him, and attacks one of them while cops are chasing them in their minivan. You will have to defeat the cops, imagining them as templars, and then they force you to access the animus. Missions like these take up most of the remainder of the game. FAQ Will Desmond be featured in this game at all? Yes, in the first cutscene it tells the story of Desmond, and throughout the game some easter eggs will show of Desmonds appearance. Will there be a leveling up system? Yes, there will be a system in which the player can upgrade weapons and armor after they reach an amount of XP. Will there be different moves to learn? Why yes, there are much more weapons, more moves, and enemies appear stronger and more difficult. You can also focusing on being different types of people than an Assassin. Will Ezio or Altair make an appearance? Along with Desmond, they will be shown briefly in the first cutscene, and will have easter eggs. Will enemies be much more of a challenge? Enemies will have smarter tactics, and will be able to do counterattacks, and a devastating blade. They will be much more of a challenge for those who felt the original combat system was too easy. When will this be coming out? No date has been giving, this is just information based on previous games from the AC giving. Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Assassin's Creed